


You're Stuck!!

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull gets Stuck in a doorway...nuff said about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Stuck!!

Dorian could not believe what he seeing. The Iron Bull, the famed mercenary captain and Keats of the Bulls Chargers, was stuck in a door way. He fell to his knees laughing, hitting the floor with one had while clutching his stomach with the other. 

"Glad you find this funny Kadan." Bull said sarcastically as Dorian got to his feet.

"Maker Bull!" It took every ounce of will power Dorian had to contain his laughter. 

Bull grunted crossing his arms. He knew he had large horns for a Qunari but he never expected something like to occur. He looked over at Dorian who was still trying to stifle his laughter before attempt to kick the Mage in the ass. He missed of course and ended up sending a small wave of pain into his bad knee in the process. 

"Argh!" Bull gritted his teeth as he tried to reach his knee to rub it.

Dorian instantly stopped laughing, rushing over to the man and placing his hands on his knee. He channeled a very small amount of fire magic into his hands in order to warm them. He gently started to massage Bulls knee, eventually feeling his body relax. He looked up at the man towering above him before he returned his forces to Bulls knee.

"Are you alright Bull?"

Bull grunted. "No."

"Is what I'm doing helping at all?" Dorian's voice was now overwhelmed with concern for the Qunair. He knew Bull had problems with his knee but had never actually seen him in this much pain before.

"Yeah...kind of is...where'd you learn this?"

Dorian chucked. "There are many things you can do and learn when boredom consumes you, especially in Tevinter." 

Bull laughed. "You're damn right there is!"

Dorian smiled and remained positioned in front of his knee until the Inquisitor discovered them. Dorian explained their current predicament before the Inquisitirran off. It had been less than an hour since the Inquisitir had run off when Krem and Stitches. Apparently this wasn't the first time this had happen; Krem eventually explained to Dorian that he and Stitches had developed a "speical way" to get Bull free from the doorway after going through this exact situation so many times. Dorian now understood Why Krem and Stitches were able to get Bull free from the doorway in under a minute. Dorian helped Bull over to the bed, lying him down before returing his attention to Bulls knee. Heknew that Bull was quite embarrassed by all that had happen and he also knew that he'd never let him live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to make this funny and it is short but I hope you enjoyed reading it :D


End file.
